


Brains for Breakfast

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"How do you kill a zombie?  Silver bullet?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains for Breakfast

"Well, kids, I have some bad news, and I have some worse news," announced Hayley. The four teenaged Rangers exchanged looks, but said nothing. "The bad news, as you know, is that Tommy did not survive Zeltrax's attack." She delivered this tidbit with resignation, but enough time had passed that she could deliver it matter-of-factly, without a hint of tears. "The worse news is that... well... the thing is, he's a zombie."

"He's a _what_?" the four chorused, wide-eyed, a reaction that would have been amusing if not for the dire circumstances.

"He's dead," she said. "The reanimated dead. And well, he's more or less intent on eating the brains of the populace."

"But zombies aren't real," said Kira.

"Combination copier machine-slash-bell pepper-slash-big ugly bird monsters? Sure. Evil Egyptian curses? No problem. Mind-controlling, chicken-dancing bone bags? Bring it. But _no_, zombies, _that's_ weird," said Conner, rolling his eyes.

Kira stuck her tongue out at the man in red, knowing that he was unfortunately right.

"So what are we supposed to do?" said Ethan. "Do we have to kill Dr. O?"

Hayley nodded.

"How do you kill a zombie?" speculated Trent. "Silver bullet?"

"That's a werewolf, dumbass," griped Ethan.

"Forgive me for not watching Buffy religiously," Trent shot back. "It's called 'having a life.'"

"Maybe if you watched, you would learn what to do in situations like this!"

"Drawing astronaut monkeys hardly constitutes a life, Trent," added Conner.

"Setting him on fire ought to stop him, right?" said Kira.

"I imagine it couldn't hurt," said Hayley.

"Obviously, it _could_ hurt, but he's already dead," said Ethan.

Just then, a spandex-encased Dr. Oliver burst into the room, with a stench of decomposition similar to that of Mesogog accompanying him, snarling and shedding as he walked. "Sick," commented Conner, and they agreed with that assessment whole-heartedly.

"Hey, there, Dr. O, how's it going?" babbled Ethan nervously.

The ex-Black Ranger ('ex' in every sense of the word) responded by lunging at Trent and biting into his head. Trent screamed as Tommy killed him, then was silent as Tommy ripped open his skull and ate his brains. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Hayley stared at him, unable to do anything and unsure that they even wanted to.

"Well, that makes my job easier," said Conner, as Dr. O cast aside Trent's dehydrated corpse and proceeded to do the Michael Jackson 'Thriller' dance.

Ethan clapped his hands together and surveyed his living friends. "So! Who wants pizza?"


End file.
